This invention relates generally to surgical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices utilized during laparoscopic surgery.
Many complex surgical procedures are now being performed in a laparoscopic-assisted fashion. The use of a hand-assisted surgical technique allows greater safety and facility in performing difficult operative procedures laparoscopically. Hand-assisted laparoscopy is facilitated by the use of a wound protecting device which extends through the abdominal wall via the surgical incision. The wound protecting device also seals the abdominal wound against CO.sub.2 leakage during periods of intraabdominal insufflation.
Conventional devices for hand-assisted laparoscopy are cumbersome, difficult to use, and potentially unreliable. To effect a tight gas seal, the device attaches to the patient's skin by use of an adhesive which often unreliable during surgical manipulation and can cause skin irritation or even superficial chemical burns. Some conventional devices have a separate inner wound protector. These inner wound protectors are extremely difficult and cumbersome to place, requiring the surgeon and an assistant to simultaneously perform a difficult torquing motion. In addition, the inner end of the device sleeve fits underneath the surgical glove, greatly increasing the difficulty of removing or replacing the sleeve.